


The Game

by Misfit_Fox



Category: Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism (Slightly), F/M, Porn With Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfit_Fox/pseuds/Misfit_Fox
Summary: My heart now racing. This all started as innocent flirting. A game. I never expected it to go very far, and really it still hasn’t. So why am I still so nervous? That damn comment keeps swimming in my mind. And he takes one look at me, knowing exactly what I’m thinking because there’s that smirk and cheeky tongue.Ok James. Game on.
Relationships: James McAvoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I still don’t edit shit so, if there’s mistakes, I did my best. :)

James Fic

It started as innocent flirting. 

And in all fairness, I was aware that he was a flirt. Playfully so. Plenty of interviews and behind the scenes footage and so on showed that much. Granted, I didn’t expect it directed toward me. Innocent fun or otherwise. I just work with the prop department. Not even the head of props. 

And I can’t even remember what started it off exactly. I think James made some innuendo to another set designer and I made a quick comment back to it. Bad habit of mine really. But since then, it’s been almost non-stop. At least while on set. 

This hasn’t got as far as off set yet. But James seemed to enjoy seeking me out while on set for the bantering we were doing. Or maybe that was my wishful thinking. Because let’s be fair, this is James fucking McAvoy. Who doesn’t have a ridiculously huge fan obsession with this guy? Only me? Unlikely. 

Though, so far, he hasn’t seemed to notice my whole fan thing for him yet. I’ve been professional aside from the joking around. And my blushing could totally just be from general shyness. Psh. It was normal. Nothing like having a crush on the guy or anything. Let’s just all hope he never goes through my phone and finds all the pictures and fan pages and all that. That would be a nightmare of embarrassment that I just don’t want to deal with while trying to work with the guy for the next few months. 

While I was lost in thought, I didn’t notice James came into the prop room. I was getting some of the extra things that were needed to put around the bedroom set. Trying to prepare myself for the fact there’s a bedroom scene at some point in this movie. At least I’m not makeup or something. Could you imagine having to be the one to put makeup on his butt for the shot? I’d probably die. I can barely survive him touching me with those beautiful hands that I really just want in my mouth... ahem. Sorry. Anyway. 

“Hey luv.” He greeted, which startled me. And made him laugh. “Sorry, you alright?” God I could listen to him talk all day. 

“Mhm. Yeah. Sorry. I was lost in thought. Did you need something in here? I can help you find it..” I’m not willing to look at him at this point. Not after envisioning his butt and sucking his fingers. That’s fucking weird. 

The blush amused James though. He just didn’t comment on it. “No, actually. I was looking for you. You weren’t on set. Missed the witty comeback to a joke I told Millie. Thought I’d check on you.” 

Millie was my friend in the business and my boss. In charge of the whole prop thing. 

“Oh. I was making sure all the bedroom props were set up.” I clear my throat and continue to look for things. Mostly to avoid bringing up THAT scene. Cuz nope. It’s a nope for me. I mean, I’m gonna totally peek. But shh ok.

“Ah. That scene.” Why does it sound like there’s a smirk in his voice? “Should I take hiding in the prop room as a sign that day on set will be boring?” 

“What do you mean?” I glanced back. Boring? He seems to have fun just fine. 

“I mean, that it won’t have our banter. I’m enjoying it. It’s why I came to look for you. But hey, if you’re too embarrassed~.” Oh yeah. He’s definitely smirking now. 

Cheeky. That’s all one could use to describe him. Cheeky. And in saying that, his cheeky fucking tongue came out between the side of his teeth, hooked against his lip. Asshole. He knows what that does to people. Has anyone seen what he does on the soccer field with his stretching? Purposely wiggling his ass at people? Cheeky little imp. 

I say little as if I’m any taller, I’m not. Especially since I don’t parade around in heels or anything platformed. Converse in all situations. Jeans anytime I can get away with it. And layers. I tend to have at least a shirt and button up over shirt at minimum. Stole Kurt Cobain’s wardrobe. Yep. And the biggest perk to my job is I don’t have to be fancy. But we’re off track. Back to being offended that this cheeky shit thinks I’m not down to be on set and spank that naked ass. Ok. I probably won’t do that. Would be funny though. Just say ‘go team’ after. Anyway. Ahem. 

“I’m not embarrassed to see you wander around in a sock.” I glance down at his crotch before looking back up at him. Cuz now my challenge fur is fluffed. I’ll be on set James McAvoy. I’ll be on fucking set. Just you watch. 

“Good. I’ll be sure to make it worth seeing then.” Did... did I hear that right? He smirks and walks out of the prop room. 

I’m stuck there stunned. Did he really just say that? He didn’t mean that. That’s the game. Life is a game. He’s just really good at playing it. And I’ll be damned if I’ll lose to his smug stupid.... sexy face. 

So of course the next day rolls around. It’s the big day. Well. Not for anyone particularly, just for me. It’s fine, I mean, I’ve seen him in the buff in movies. He’s been full frontal. It’s easy to find on google. Don’t believe me? Give it a search. I’ll wait here. Go on. I’ll wait. .. .. .. Did you see it? Lovely right? Anyway. I can do this. This is fine. -insert meme of the dog drinking tea in a room on fire- 

I make it to set obviously before him. I have to help set shit up. So that’s what I do. I make sure the room is arranged as it should be. I make sure things are where the lighting will best capture them. All that. All waves of professionalism. Up until our lovely pair are on set in robes. Oh boy. 

My heart now racing. This all started as innocent flirting. A game. I never expected it to go very far, and really it still hasn’t. So why am I still so nervous? That damn comment keeps swimming in my mind. And he takes one look at me, knowing exactly what I’m thinking because there’s that smirk and cheeky tongue.

Ok James. Game on. 

Scene time. Robes gone. Sock in place. And go. 

Now. Sometimes our job involves inspecting scenes and making sure things in the scene don’t move out of place in a way they weren’t supposed to. Between takes, we go and fix things up. Millie usually takes the stuff by the actors, I work with others around the room. But I told her during a take, whispered it, that a game was afoot. So. I boldly walked over to where James and the lovely actress were, looking him right in the eyes as I adjusted the blanket around him and other things near by. Giving a challenging smile before walking back out of the way again. 

And you should have seen the smirk that came to his face. Biting his bottom lip. The next take he took with so much more passion though that I was almost sure I was watching porn. Almost embarrassed by how wet that made me. Nope. He won’t win. 

After they got what they wanted for the scene I went to work on cleaning things up but was sure to brush incredibly close to him and his.. well.. sock as I walked by. Not making contact but close. Bold for me, I’ll admit. And we really ought to stop. I have such a bad habit of letting a ‘you’re not down’ fight get too far. Like Marty McFly any time someone says chicken. I can’t let someone call me chicken. It’s a problem in my life. 

After I get things together I escape to the prop room. My sanctuary. Cuz my god I couldn’t even look back at him after I did that. I needed a minute to collect myself so I could think. Or something. I don’t know. Again I don’t hear the door open then shut. 

“That was a bold move.” Came that beautiful Scottish voice that honest to fuck I could get off to. 

I jump though. With a squeak. And turn around. Half expecting the robe thing to still be a thing but he got dressed first. Jeans and a t-shirt. “I don’t know what you mean. I was just getting the set cleaned up.” I shrug. 

James hummed before walking toward me. Which naturally means I walked backward away from it. As one does. Until their back meats a wall. Which mine did. “You sure about that?” 

My god why is this sexy as fuck? I mean. I know why. I just. Lost all brain function. Gimme a minute. “I uh..” Yeah forgot how to speak words. And I was full on blushing yet again. 

“There’s that blush.” He smiled. And that’s when he tilted my chin up and brought his lips to mine. 

I was surprised. Pleasantly obviously, but still surprised. The game definitely crossed the line where it stopped being a game. And I quickly found myself bringing my arms up around his neck. 

As I did that, his snaked behind my back, slotted into the dip of my lower back as he pulled my body more against his. I inhaled sharply as a result, which gave him the opportunity he needed to slip his tongue in past my lips. I failed at trying to hold back a moan as my tongue slid against his. I was so lost in the pleasure of things I completely forgot where we were. As he pressed me more against the wall again, hands moving up my sides, it occurred to me that this was a pretty fucking not private place. Part of that thrilled me. And in fairness, we were in a corner sort of tucked away from direct view of the door. I softly moan again, back to just focused on him as his fucking fingers ghost over the skin on my side. He had snuck his hands up into my shirt and he still doesn’t know about my strange love affair with his hands so that was like an immediate good response for very little touch. Kinda embarrassing but here we are. 

He broke the kiss to trail his lips along my jaw and neck. And I couldn’t help myself as I let my hands trail down his chest nearing the top of his jeans. I obviously wanted to go lower but was this meant to go that far, or just be a really sexy makeout session? James noticed me stopping and pulled back to look between us then to me. “Too far?” 

“No. I just wasn’t sure how far you were aiming for.” Might as well be honest. 

Instead of using words, he brought his hand to my wrist and brought my hand down to cup his growing bulge. Which is a great way to answer my question. He rolled his hips against my hand with a gasp like breath. That brought me out of my shy shell for a bit, I gotta admit. Hard not to feel confident in these circumstances. And while I was happy with my current hand placement he started undoing my jeans and slid his hand down the front. 

Now let’s remember the hand thing I have going on. So again I reacted just a bit too eager compared to what would probably be normal. My moan slipped from parted lips as his fingers slid between my folds. Slicked by how fucking turned on I was right now. I rocked against his finger as it slid along my clit and toward my opening. 

Around then, the door opened and I clapped my hand over my mouth. James didn’t pull away from me though. His finger continued what it was doing regardless. 

Some stuff was put away, not near us, and then the person left. Door closed once again. And he chuckled lightly. 

I let out a relieved breath. Shaking my head at the cheeky imp again. It’s like one second he’s totally focused and mature, then the next a goof ball. It’s hot. And exciting. And scary. 

James rubs his finger against my clit a bit faster before sliding down to slip up into me. My walls clench a bit and he smiles before bringing the focus back to my clit again then pulling his hand free. “Come on.” He licks his finger before taking me by the hand and leading me deeper into the room. Even more secluded but not taking away the possibility of being caught if we got too loud or someone came further in. Keeping that thrill in place. 

And before long I’m against a wall again. Only this time, James is pushing my pants down from my hips pulling my foot, shoe still on, from the fabric so that was now out of the way. He then moved to lift me up, legs going around his hips. While holding me up I can hear the zip going down on his pants and soon my underwear was being pulled to the side as he rubbed his cock between my folds before slipping into me. I gasp as I’m entered. Moaning softly as he slips to the base. 

Yes, I’m realizing the idea of condoms hasn’t really occurred to either of us. Yay for birth control being a thing I take because we devolved into irresponsible teens just now. 

James paused before starting a deep and fluid rhythm. Sharp breaths leaving both of us as we moved. Gotta say the strength to hold me up was pretty hot on its own. I knew we couldn’t get too loud, given the location, but moans left me anyway. I did try to muffle them with my hand. 

The speed quickly picked up, and my hands slid up into his short hair. Which lead to a moan escaping him this time. Grunting as he bucked his hips a bit. The buck sent chills through me and I moaned into my hand still trying to keep quiet but fuck man. 

“Fuck..” He whispered. Heh, maybe he is a mind reader. 

Not that I’m thinking about that in the moment. I’m kind of involved in the way his hips are thrusting into me with strength but still a level of softness to show he wasn’t actively trying to hurt me with force. Every now and then another sound of pleasure leaves him in the form of a grunt or moan of some kind. Again, could probably get off to just hearing him. 

My walls hug him in pleasure but also because I want to see if I can get more sounds. Which I do. 

One of his hands moves between us so he could rub his thumb against my clit. Seemingly determined to get me off. And it’s working. It’s really working. I’m having such a hard time staying quiet and staying still. Holding my breath before my toes curl and I arch as best I can with my release. He continues rubbing me through it before pulling his hand away to bring it to my hip for more leverage. 

“Close, Louise..” He warns. Possibly so I could choose to have him stop to pull out or something. 

“Don’t stop..” I whisper and he nods. Giving a few more deep strong thrusts before stifling what would probably be a loud as fuck almost primal sound that makes me curse the thrill of this less private space because fuck getting to hear that would have been amazing. The growls he does in Filth? Yeah. Gimme. 

He does give me a taste of the growling though. Between panting breaths as I feel his cock pulse inside me. He rides it before slowing to a stop. He doesn’t pull out right away though. Holding there before looking at me. We stare at each other. Still panting. As the heightened hornies finally settle and dissipate. As the game that brought us here washes back over us and I can’t help but wonder if he regrets letting it get this far. But he’s still just like he was. Not pulling away and trying to escape. Searching my eyes for I don’t know what. Then his lips take mine again. There’s a different kind of passion behind the kiss now. He groans deeply into it before pulling back and pulling out. He lets me unwrap my own legs before helping lower me to the ground. Making sure I was stable before fixing his pants and kneeling to help me get back into mine. 

Honestly, maybe I’ve been with a lot of crappy lovers in the past, but him trying to help me like this was definitely not something I was used to. The care. I used his shoulder for balance and eventually we were both dressed and fixed up. 

“You alright?” He asked after things were straightened back out. 

“Better than.. are you?” 

“Very alright, yeah.” James smiled letting out a breath. “Could do with a shower and a cuddle though. You free?” The smile grew. 

“Are you kidding? I’m never washing again.” I joked. Remember like when kids were so excited by handshakes with people they liked and never wanting to wash that hand again? There’s a whole Sponge Bob episode on it.

He laughs. Backs of his fingers brushing against my cheek. 

“But yes, I’m free. I should go to my hotel room though. Get a change of clothes..” For reasons. 

“Right. To your room first then.” He gently took my hand and lead me from the prop room and soon we were cleaned up and cuddled up in his bed in his hotel room watching something random on discovery channel. Who knew this sort of job would lead to this sort of night? And there were still months of filming to do. More bedroom scenes. More cheeky imp bantering. And more alone time. 

End


End file.
